Ayato Sakamaki x Yui Komori - Kidnapped
by DiabolikLoversGirl
Summary: Their relationship is growing, and so is Yui's health. However, that all stops when four certain vampires decide to ruin all of that. (Warning: Slight sexual themes, gore, and cussing. Requested by Bellas135)


"Chichinashi~" Yui almost jumped at the whisper next to her ear, dropping her pencil in surprise. She turned her head, pink eyes connecting with green. His smirk widened at her shocked expression, his fangs glinting in the light coming from her lamp.

"Ayato-kun, what are you doing in here?" She squeaked out, her hands jumping to her barely covered chest. Ayato's smirk only widened.

"I just wanted to spend the night with my little Chichinashi~" His nose pressed against her cheek, trailing down to her neck. "Plus, I wanted front row view of your outfit~"

"I-I can't help it," she blushed, lookign away. "My night clothes got dirty because of Laito-kun!"

Earlier that day, the perverted triplet known at Sakamaki Laito had pulled a prank and took Yui's night clothes. His plan backfired when she found out and tried to take them back. This resulted in him throwing them out onto the muddy ground. Now Yui was forced to wear her spare night clothes, which were given to her a few years ago by an old friend. The sweats were perfectly fine, but her shirt was a bit uncomfortable for her. It was a deep v-neck and was a bit see through. In the lamp light, one could see the lining of her bra.

Ayato chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't really care. I still want to play with you~" Yui shivered when his warm breath fanned her neck, his cool fingers slipping under her shirt. She bit her lip, feeling his tongue glide along her skin, a blush rising to her cheeks. He chuckled quietly, kissing her ear. "You've been so obedient lately... Have you finally submitted yourself to me~?"

Yui stayed silent, unable to deny really anything. She didn't really submit herself, but she couldn't deny she wanted whatever he was about to do. "Can I just... put my stuff away first?" Ayato tilted his head cutely, eyes confused for a moment before becoming amused. Yui took a moment to set all of her papers back in her folder before sliding the folder back into her bag. She switched off her lamp, making the room become one with the night.

She squeaked lightly when she was suddenly picked up by Ayato, being carried to her bed. She blushed deeply when he threw her down, climbing on top of her. "Such a lewd woman. I know what you're thinking." He leaned down, his fangs grazing over her neck. Yui tilted her head slightly, her blush growing stronger. "I'll make you feel good~ Just you wait~" Ayato whispered, baring his fangs and biting her neck. Yui winced, biting her lip to keep quiet. The same feeling of heat spread through her in seconds as her blood was sucked, her hands gripping his shoulders. She gasped lightly when his hands slid under her shirt, trailing up her body teasingly.

"A-Ayato-kun..." she whispered, almost in a pleading way. Ayato smirked against her neck, his tongue dancing along her skin as her blood pooled into his mouth. Yui squirmed under him, feeling hot and needy.

"Don't worry~" Ayato nibbled her ear. " _We're just getting started~_ "

 ** _~Next Day~_**

"Chichinashi, are you going to show up to my game tonight?" Ayato asked randomly the next day at school, his hands behind his head as the two walked down the hall. Yui blinked and looked up, a bit surprised by the random question.

"If you want me to, sure," she smiled, holding her books to her chest.

Ayato grinned slightly, his eyes lighting up at her answer. "Good, cause I'm planning on winning tonight. Laito and Kanato said they'll be there, and Reiji said he'll make Subaru and Shu go as well."

"That's good," Yui smiled again, nudging him with her shoulder. "You'll be great tonight." His cheeks lit up just slightly, but he puffed them out and looked away. However, a grin was still on his face. Yui continued smiling and looked forward as they walked in silence to their next class.

 _ **~Later That Night~**_

Yui stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her hair, humming softly to a song stuck in her head. The game was going to start in another hour, so she had just a few minutes before she needed to start heading back to the school gym. The others were at other places in town, making it unable for her to drive down there.

Grabbing her phone, she sent a short text to Ayato to tell him she was on her way and walked out of her room. She was out of the mansion in thirty seconds, heading down the street towards the school. It would take quite awhile, so she went ahead and pulled out her earbuds to listen to music.

After another twelve minutes of walking and bobbing her head to the beat of her song, Yui started to feel an unsettling feeling in her chest. It seemed like someone was watching her. Yui looked around, her footsteps slowing just slightly She pulled out one of her earbuds, turning in a full circle. She rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm just paranoid..."

"How so, M Neko-chan~?"

Yui widened her eyes at the familiar voice coming from behind. Her hair swept forward as something went passed her. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth and eyes. She struggled in the vampires' holds, feeling multiple hands grabbing her.

"Ah~ Hold still, baka!"

"It'll... be easier if... you just be... quiet..."

"M Neko-chan is so cruel~ Ignoring us and all~"

"Just stay quiet and no harm will come to you."

 _ **~Two Hours Later~**_

The crowd cheered as the horn rung, the basketball shooting through the hoop. Ayato jumped up, thrusting his fist into the air when the score went up by three, putting them ahead of the other team. They had won. His team surrounded him and cheered, jumping up and down while chanting their team's name. Ayato grinned and looked back at the stands, spotting his brothers clapping with the crowd. Only Laito was cheering and jumping up and down while Shu was the only one who looked like he didn't know what was going on. Ayato's grin faded when he noticed Yui wasn't there, his jumps slowing to a halt.

"Good game," he said to the other team before running over to the stands. "Oi, where's Chichinashi?"

Laito jumped down to the last stand, fixing his fedora. "I don't know. Bitch-chan didn't show up. Reiji said he called her, but it went straight to voice mail." Ayato narrowed his eyes, moving his damp bangs out of them.

"Voice mail, huh?" He huffed and waved slightly. "I'll be back in a bit..."

"Where are you going?" Kanato asked, suddenly next to Laito. Ayato looked back at them, green eyes flashing.

"To find Yui."

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"Nn..." Yui groaned softly, grabbing her head gently. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around the dark room. Whatever she was laying on wasn't too comfortable, but it wasn't the floor. She closed her eyes again, her head pounding. "Where... am I?" She mumbled, opening her eyes again. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, discovering she was in a small empty room. The only thing in here was the small bed she was laying on. She sat up slowly, whimpering softly when her headache became worse.

"Wait..." her eyes widened, spotting the wooden door across the room. "No... no no no!" She ran over to the door, grabbing the handle. Locked. "No no no!" She slammed her shoulder against the door, but it wouldn't budge. She was trapped. "This can't be happening...!"

"Oh, but it is." A yelp escaped her lips when she felt a hand grab her elbow, pulling her away from the door. Her back hit a strong chest, another hand grabbing her shoulder. She looked up shakily, her eyes large when she spotted the last person she ever wanted to come across. "Heh, you look extremely terrified."

"R-Ruki-kun...!" Yui started struggling in his hold. "Why am I here?! Let go of me!"

Ruki narrowed his eyes dangerously, spinning her around and shoving her against the wall. "Let you go? You have no right to tell me what to do, Livestock. You're our prey now."

"No!" She snapped, slapping his hand away from her throat. She knew it was a bad move, but she was too pissed off to care. Ruki bared his fangs and pinned her wrists to the wall, bruising her skin.

"Bad move, Livestock." He bit her neck harshly, ripping her skin and spilling more blood than he should have. Yui screamed in pain, her body twitching in pain. She couldn't feel her neck anymore, nor her hands. She gasped and struggled in his hold, tears escaping her eyes. Ruki licked his lips, smirking at her. "Worse things will come if you defy me again. You're our prey, and your blood is ours to devour whenever we want~"

"No..." Yui whimpered weakly, opening an eye. "I belong to Ayato-kun..."

"Tch," Ruki grabbed her neck, digging his fingernails into the wound, making her cry out. "Ever say that name again and I'll rip your tongue out." Yui shivered in fear, her eyes wide and teary. Ruki finally let go, licking the blood from his fingertips. "Good night, then." He said before teleporting out of the room, leaving Yui in the cold silence.

 _ **~Next Day~**_

"M Neko-chan~ Wake up~"

Yui groaned softly, her neck numb with pain. She opened her eyes, spotting Kou standing over her. "Kou-kun...?" He grinned happily, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"You seemed to have had a rough night," he opened his eyes, one glowing red. "Did Ruki-kun do this to your pretty skin?" His fingers ghosted over the torn flesh, making Yui flinch away. He smirked slightly, his fangs glinting. "Should I heal that for you? Hm~? I could make you feel all better~"

Yui widened her eyes before slapping his hand away. "No! Get away from me!" Kou looked shocked for a moment; just a moment. His gaze hardened, his hand grabbing her neck harshly. Yui yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. She gripped his wrist tightly, tears stinging her eyes. "L-Let go! Please!"

"M Neko-chan is such a bad kitty..." Kou muttered darkly, leaning closer to her. "Bad kitties need to be punished~"

"No!" Yui chocked out, tears sliding down her cheeks. Kou smirked, ripping her shirt apart. Yui squirmed in his hold, gasping when his fingers trailed along her side. "S-Sto-"

"Be a good kitty and be quiet~" Kou whispered, his fangs grazing her skin. "You won't get away this time~"

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Ayato muttered darkly under his breath, walking around the city streets. He's found no trace of Yui anywhere; not a phone, piece of cloth, or a scent trail. He lifted his phone to his ear when the ringtone went off, huffing in annoyance. "What do you want, Laito?"

"Just calling to make sure you're not dead," Laito spoke over the phone. "When are you coming back? Reiji-"

"I'm not coming back till I find Yui," Ayato snapped, causing a few people walking by to glance at him. Laito chuckled lightly.

"Alright, I understand," he paused for a moment. "I think I know who took her, Ayato."

"Eh?" Ayato completely stopped in his tracks. A woman scowled, walking around him with her friends. Ayato ignored them. "Who?!"

Laito hesitated. "The Mukami family."

 _ **~Later~**_

Yui cried softly as she tried to open the door, her body aching and numb. She slammed her fist against the door, her forehead hitting the wood. "Ayato-kun... Where are you? Do you even care?!" She sobbed, falling to her knees. She felt alone, worthless, violated... She held her body tightly, shivering from the cold. No blanket or shirt to keep her warm... Yui covered her mouth, her eyes sore from crying. "I want to got home..."

"Chichinashi!"

"Eh?" Yui lifted her head, hearing a faint voice calling. She snapped her head around the room, finding no one. "Was that...?"

"Chichinashi!" Doors from afar slammed open. Yui felt her breath hitch, eyes widening.

"Ayato-kun..."

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Ayato kicked open another door, anger clear on his face. "Chichinashi! Where are you?!"

"Ruki-kun...!" Ayato paused, hearing Azusa's faint voice. "Ayato... is here...!"

Before Ayato could kick open another door, a punch sent him back into the wall. He hissed, holding his jaw as he looked up at the attacker. "Yuma." Yuma smirked down at him, lowering his fist. Ayato growled, standing back up. Yuma flicked his bangs back, cracking his knuckles.

"You've come for the sow, haven't you?" Yuma sneered, his fangs appearing larger than usual to Ayato.

Ayato smirked back, cracking his own knuckles. "Chichinashi is my prey and property. It's my job to make sure she is safe."

"Fair enough," Yuma threw a punch at him. "Sadly, you can't have her back!"

Ayato dodged easily, smirking and punching Yuma in the jaw. "Sadly, I'm taking her back!"

Yuma barely even winced at the punch, spinning around and punching Ayato in the gut. Ayato yelped and backed up, ducking under the next swing. He kicked out and tripped Yuma, grabbing a vase and smashing it over his head. Yuma grunted, shaking the glass from his hair before grabbing Ayato and throwing him into the wall. Ayato hissed in pain, glaring at the taller vampire. Yuma aimed for his head, his fist clenched. Ayato ducked right in time, part of the wall crumbling down over him. He jumped up and grabbed Yuma's neck, flipping behind him and wrapping his arms and legs around him. His arms tightened around his neck, choking him. Yuma grabbed his arms, slamming him back against the wall. However, Ayato wouldn't let go. Yuma gasped and grunted, his movements becoming weaker. He fell to his knees, his eyes sliding shut. Ayato smirked and waited till Yuma passed out, dropping his body to the ground.

"Jesus..." Ayato panted softly, walking down the hall. "Not bad of a fighter..." Wiping blood dripping from his mouth, he looked around the hall, eyes narrowed.

"R-Ruki-kun! Wait- What are you-!"

"Shut it, Livestock!"

Ayato growled lowly, snapping his head in the direction of the screams. He teleported to where the source of the screams were, stopping dead in his tracks when he appeared in a small dark room. His eyes widened when he spotted Ruki holding Yui by the neck against the wall, his eyes cold and face emotionless. Yui was crying, bruises and scratches on her body. Her shirt and shoes were missing, and so was the glow in her skin. "You..."

"Hello, Ayato," Ruki sneered, venom dripping from his words. Ayato growled, eyes connecting with Yui's before going back to Ruki.

"Hate to come in between this, but that's mine," Ayato snapped, swinging forward and punching Ruki's jaw. Ruki hissed, dropping Yui. Ayato grabbed the older vampire and slammed him into the wall, fangs bared and eyes glowing. "If ever you take what's mine again, I'll kill you for good!" He punched him again and again, knocking Ruki out in moments.

Panting softly, he wiped the blood from his knuckles and looked back at Yui. She stared at him with wide eyes, her hands gripping her arms. Ayato's eyes softened, standing up again. "Yui..." he mumbled, kneeling down in front of her. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek. He was surprised to feel her skin so cold and rough with tear marks and dirt. He slowly pulled her close, pressing her head to his chest. "Come on, let's go home."

Yui sniffed and buried her face into his chest, gripping his jacket. "Y-You came...! Ayato-kun..."

Ayato ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. "Of course I did. You're mine. I won't let anyone take you from me." He picked her up gently, holding her bridal style. "I love you, Yui."

Yui smiled happily, happy tears gliding down her cheeks. "Ayato-kun... I love you too... Don't ever let me go..."

Ayato pressed his forehead to hers, finally taking her out of the room. He kissed her softly, smiling gently as they left the mansion.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
